Trois jours
by cherry3108
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs jours que Kate a disparu... que va t-il lui arriver, et Castle la retrouvera t-il à temps?
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Je vous poste ici ma première fic après une longue réflexion (bien que j'ai écrit d'autres OS, pas forcément publiés)... soyez indulgents svp, mais laissez quand même des commentaires aussi bien négatifs que positifs, je ne peux que m'améliorer (j'espère :p) Les personnages principaux sont Kate et Rick, mais il y a également Esposito, Ryan et d'autres inventés...

Je vous préviens d'avance, je pense être un peu OOC par moments, surtout pour Kate...

Pas de spoiler particulier, et les personnages ainsi que la série ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand désespoir !

* * *

Trois jours que Castle avait échappé à la mort de peu, et prit un bain forcé. Trois jours qu'il cherchait Kate. Trois jours que Ryan, Esposito, Castle et Gates s'inquiétaient. Trois jours que Gates leur avait donné le feu vert pour qu'ils puissent chercher Kate sans entrave. Trois jours qu'ils recherchaient la détective sans relâche, dormant 5 h par nuit au maximum. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun signe de vie à part une vidéo où ils la voyaient évanouie. Trois jours qu'il savait qu'elle se faisait torturer. Trois jours qu'il avait su tout ça grâce à un coup de fil anonyme suivi de la vidéo. Trois jours qu'ils connaissaient l'identité du Dragon, qui restait introuvable. Trois jours que l'enquête en voie de résolution sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett était suspendue. Trois mois depuis que Castle avait de nouveau eu des nouvelles de Beckett après la fusillade. Trois mois qu'il avait commencé à enquêter sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett dans le dos de sa fille, une fois de plus.

_Flash-back, 3 jours plus tôt_

_Castle et Beckett avaient bouclé une enquête de plus, ils étaient allés fêter ça en prenant un hamburger chez Remy's. Beckett devait déposer Castle chez lui avant de rentrer chez elle. Ils avaient décidé de se rafraichir un peu et d'aller se promener avant de rentrer chez eux. Au bord du fleuve, un van sombre avait surgi. Trois hommes en noir en étaient sortis. L'un avait ouvert les portes du camion après être sorti de la place conducteur. Le deuxième avait ouvert le feu sur Castle avant de le balancer à l'eau. Le troisième, lui, embarquait une Kate muette dans la camionnette. Cette opération avait duré 5 minutes tout au plus, dans le calme le plus complet. Kate avait été bâillonnée dès le début, et l'arme possédait un silencieux. Le camion s'éloignait dans la nuit, tandis que Castle coulait, et que Kate se débattait, bien que désormais attachée._

_POV CASTLE_

_De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air. Il était oppressé par l'eau de tous les côtés. L'homme avait loupé son coup en tirant, bien que persuadé d'avoir touché Rick. Juste avant d'être touché, il s'était légèrement tortillé pour éviter la balle qui l'aurait tué. En revanche, lorsque l'homme l'avait poussé à l'eau, lui appuyant brutalement sur le ventre, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Il avait recraché tout son air avant de tomber dans l'eau. Et maintenant, il cherchait désespérément à remonter à la surface. Les paupières étroitement fermées, des étoiles commencèrent à apparaitre devant ses yeux. A force de persévérance, il sentit enfin l'air frais lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de nager tant bien que mal vers la rive. Il s'y hissa faiblement, et resta allongé, pendant 5 minutes, grelottant, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. _

_Kate._

_Ils l'avaient enlevée. Où pouvaient-ils l'avoir emmenée à l'heure qu'il était ? Il remonta vers la route, et appela un taxi. Il s'y engouffra, quelque peu réconforté par la chaleur de la voiture. Il donna l'adresse où il désirait aller._

_« - 100 dollars en plus de ceux-là si vous m'emmenez au 12th precinct en moins de 15 minutes. »_

_Le chauffeur, le prenant pour un fou, obtempéra néanmoins quand la liasse de billets passa sous son nez. En 10 minutes, il avait conduit son client à sa destination. Il empocha l'argent que lui tendait l'homme, et décida de rester devant le commissariat, des fois qu'il puisse obtenir un autre pourboire de la sorte durant la nuit._

_Castle ne prit pas l'ascenseur, le jugeant trop long à arriver. Il courut dans les escaliers, et tomba sur le Capitaine, qui allait partir._

_« - Castle ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, trempé ? »_

_Castle, complètement essoufflé, eut du mal à formuler une phrase correcte._

_« - C'est… c'est Beckett. Elle a été… enlevée…. Fourgon noir… trois hommes… armés…_

_- J'appelle Esposito et Ryan. »_

_Le ton du Capitaine avait été sans réplique. Gates savait pertinemment que si Castle disait ça, c'était sérieux. Elle avait beau se montrer froide, distante, et plutôt désagréable avec lui, elle avait remarqué dès le début combien il tenait à sa partenaire. De plus, il était trempé. Le temps que les gars arrivent, elle demanda à Castle de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé._

_« - On se … promenait, avec Beckett, au bord du fleuve, quand un fourgon noir a surgi de nulle part. Le conducteur est sorti, a ouvert les portes du coffre, tandis qu'un second homme bâillonnait Beckett, et qu'un troisième me tirait dessus avant de me balancer dans l'eau. Ils sont partis avant que je ne puisse remonter à la surface, j'avais le souffle coupé parce que celui qui s'est occupé de moi m'a poussé en appuyant brutalement sur mon ventre. J'ai esquivé la balle en décalant mon torse de quelques centimètres. Il n'a pas dû s'en apercevoir à cause de mon manteau._

_- Bien joué Castle. Allez vous changer, et éventuellement prendre une douche chaude avant que les gars n'arrivent, vous reviendrez après, je sais que rien ne pourra vous en empêcher de toute façon._

_- Merci Capitaine. »_

_Castle partit sans demander son reste, presque au pas de course. Il trouva directement un taxi, stationnant devant la porte quand il arriva en bas. Il s'y engouffra, et reconnut le chauffeur, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il donna son adresse et, lorsqu'il fut arrivé, lança au chauffeur :_

_« -Attendez moi encore comme tout à l'heure, et je vous promets que je vous donnerais 100 dollars supplémentaires. »_

_Sans surprise, le chauffeur attendit. Son client de la soirée remonta dans le taxi 20 minutes plus tard environ, et le chauffeur remarqua qu'il était sec et avait un dossier à la main._

_« - Le commissariat ? » demanda t-il._

_Rick acquiesça, et, le conducteur, connaissant maintenant bien les habitudes de son client, alla le plus vite possible. L'homme lui tendit une liasse de billets sans en vérifier le montant, une fois de plus. Cependant, cette fois ci, son client lui dit de partir, qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir du precinct. Et le chauffeur s'en alla, trop heureux de sa soirée._

_Lorsqu'il arriva au bon étage, Ryan, Esposito et le Capitaine avaient déjà mis en place le murder-board, sauf que cette fois c'était un « kidnapping-board ». La gorge de Castle se noua lorsqu'il vit la photo de Beckett dans la colonne « Victime »._

_Les faits étaient notés, cependant il n'y avait aucune heure d'indiquée. Castle les leur donna, et le tableau se compléta un peu plus. Castle brandit son dossier._

_« - Je pense que je sais de quoi il s'agit. C'est pour le meurtre de sa mère._

_- Sans blague bro, ça fait une semaine qu'elle bosse à nouveau dessus, railla Esposito._

_- Je sais. Le truc, c'est que j'ai beaucoup plus d'infos qu'elle n'en n'a jamais eues. Ce dossier m'a été envoyé à la mort du Capitaine Montgomery, et j'ai pu enquêter à partir de ces rapports. Je sais qui est le Dragon, et j'allais lui en parler quand elle s'est fait enlever. C'est lui qui l'a bâillonnée, je l'ai reconnu. Ce qui veut dire que rien de bon ne va arriver à Kate si on ne la retrouve pas de suite. »_

_Castle ouvrit le dossier sur la table, et il expliqua tout à Kévin, Javier et Gates. Vers minuit, ils étaient au courant de tout. Ryan posa la question cruciale :_

_« - Et, le Dragon… comment on le retrouve ? »_

_Castle soupira._

_« - Ca, ça reste à savoir… je n'en ai aucune idée, malheureusement. »_

_Ils travaillèrent sans relâche par groupe de deux, le troisième dormant un peu pendant ce temps. Ils changeaient de groupe toutes les 2 heures. Gates, elle, se chargeait de mettre au courant celui qui se réveillait des avancées de l'enquête. Et ces avancées étaient plutôt minces, voire certaines fois inexistantes. Ils avaient épluché tous les comptes du Dragon, ses relevés téléphoniques. Rien d'anormal. Ryan ne put se retenir :_

_« - Castle… tu es sûr que c'est lui ?_

_- Oui. Je l'ai reconnu. »_

_Le ton de Castle ne souffrait aucune réponse. Il s'inquiétait pour sa coéquipière, c'était peu de le dire. Pas besoin d'être écrivain pour imaginer le pire. Et en étant écrivain spécialisé dans le macabre, c'était encore plus facile de l'imaginer. Gates alla se coucher à son tour, elle aussi était humaine, et avait besoin de repos. Castle pensa, que, finalement, elle n'était pas si insensible que ça. Ils passèrent la nuit sur l'enquête. Esposito avait trouvé un téléphone prépayé, mais les numéros du relevé n'avaient rien d'anormal. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau numéro s'affiche subitement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Un numéro qui ne leur était pas inconnu. En même temps, le téléphone de Castle sonna. Gates, réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone, arriva rapidement._

_« - Mr Castle… alors, comme ça, on est vivant ? _

_- Où est Beckett ?_

_- Non non non Mr Castle… ici, c'est moi qui parle… et votre coéquipière, et bien… elle est plutôt effondrée de savoir que vous êtes mort…_

_- KATE !_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine, vous pouvez hurler tant que vous pouvez, elle ne vous répondra pas… regardez donc plutôt cette magnifique vidéo. »_

_Et il raccrocha. Le Capitaine lui fit signe que le téléphone était intraçable. Les traits du visage de Castle se crispèrent encore un peu plus que ce qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Son téléphone sonna encore une fois. Un message venait d'arriver. Numéro masqué. Il ouvrit le message, appréhendant quelque peu son contenu. Une vidéo s'ouvrit._

_Kate y était, évanouie. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. Pour l'instant, pensa Castle. Ils la virent soudain remuer, et lorsqu'elle fut totalement réveillée, ils entendirent des voix :_

_« - Alors, Kate… une petite risette pour les détectives Esposito et Ryan ? Tu ne veux pas faire une petite photo pour orner la tombe de ton copain Castle ? »_

_Kate cracha en direction de la caméra. La punition ne se fit pas attendre. Un couteau entra dans le champ de vision de la caméra. La vidéo se coupa sur un hurlement de Kate, sans aucune image pour l'accompagner. _

_La vidéo était courte, et montrait que Kate était encore en vie. Mais après avoir vu le couteau, Castle n'avait plus qu'un phrase en tête. « Sera-t-elle encore en vie pendant longtemps, à ce rythme là ? »_

_Les poings de l'écrivain étaient refermés, tremblant plus que jamais, de rage, de peur, de tristesse. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne parvienne à se maitriser. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre vidéo, il devait la trouver. Ils se remirent tous au travail avec encore plus d'ardeur, n'articulant aucun mot sur la vidéo qu'ils venaient de voir, trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. _

_Et comme si les pensées de Castle avaient été entendues, ils ne reçurent plus aucune vidéo, plus aucun coup de téléphone, plus aucune information. L'enquête retomba au point mort, plus rien n'avançait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Beckett. _

_Fin Flash-back_

Rien de nouveau ne sortant, les gars décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche rapide au vestiaire, tandis que Gates allait chercher leurs sandwiches. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne se nourrissaient plus que de sandwiches, Castle avait mis Alexis et Martha au courant qu'il risquait de ne pas rentrer de sitôt. Elles avaient demandé pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait juste dit de ne pas essayer de le contacter, ni lui, ni Beckett, ni aucun membre du commissariat. Elles n'étaient pas bêtes. Rien qu'au ton de son fils, Martha avait su qu'il était arrivé un problème à Beckett. Mais elle n'avait rien dit ou rien fait, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et n'avait pas cherché à causer plus de problèmes à son fils.

Castle reçut un nouveau sms. Toujours d'un numéro qu'il n'avait pas dans ses contacts, bien qu'il lui rappelle un numéro qu'il connaissait déjà.

« - Dans 20 minutes, vous pourrez la voir. Voici le lieu où elle est retenue. Ne cherchez pas à me recontacter où ils s'en apercevront. Smith. »

Castle partit en courant, oubliant son portable sur la table. Il croisa Gates avec leur repas, qui se retourna, l'appelant. Il ne répondit pas et continua sa course, puis s'engouffra dans un taxi. En dix minutes, sous la promesse d'un pourboire, ce qui devenait une habitude pour Castle ces derniers temps, le chauffeur l'avait conduit au lieu indiqué par Smith. Il lui ordonna de s'en aller, et partit en direction de la porte du hangar. Il sentit soudain des mains couvrir sa bouche et le tirer en arrière. Il se retourna et découvrit avec soulagement Espo et Ryan. Un minuscule « comment ? » déforma ses lèvres.

« - Tu avais oublié ton portable sur le bureau de Beckett, le sms était ouvert. Et on est policiers, griller les feux rouges c'est facile.» répondit Ryan avant de lui tendre un gilet pare balles identique aux leurs, qu'il s'empressa de passer.

Il récupéra également son portable, avant de rentrer dans le hangar. Esposito passa devant, et, à une intersection, aperçut un homme. Il s'avança, braquant son arme dans sa direction. L'homme se retourna. Esposito monta son arme en direction de sa tête.

« - Tu bouges, tu essayes d'attraper ton arme, ou tu respires un peu trop bruyamment, je t'explose la tête. Compris ? »

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement, et Ryan alla le menotter tandis que son partenaire le surveillait. Ryan sortit rapidement avec l'homme et le confia aux renforts qui venaient d'arriver. Sous la demande d'Esposito, Castle l'identifia comme étant le conducteur du van.

Ils continuèrent à avancer sans Ryan, et trouvèrent un deuxième homme, qui ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'alerte. Esposito pointa son arme dans sa direction. Il lui fit signe d'avancer très lentement et en silence. Il le menotta, puis l'escorta dehors rejoindre son collègue, courant à moitié. Le temps était compté pour Beckett, il fallait aller le plus vite possible. Castle continua seul, en espérant qu'il ne tombe pas sur le Dragon, puisqu'Esposito venait d'embarquer celui qui l'avait balancé à l'eau. Il partit ensuite sur le chemin qui était éclairé le plus fortement bien qu'un deuxième soit éclairé mais il semblait moins utilisé. L'écrivain resta sans voix devant ce qu'il vit.

Beckett était assise sur un tabouret, le dos formant un angle droit qui devait sûrement être douloureux si elle avait passé trois jours comme ça. Et les clefs qui fermaient les menottes qui lui suspendaient les bras au dessus de la tête étaient à ses pieds, mais pas assez près pour qu'elle puisse les attraper. Son T-shirt était déchiré, laissant apparaitre de nombreuses plaies saignantes. Sa torture avait aussi été psychologique, au vu des clefs. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et elle ne leva pas la tête, gémissant.

« - Non, laissez-moi… je ne veux pas… je ne veux plus... tuez moi… »

Rick sursauta, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait ou dit pour qu'elle soit désespérée au point de vouloir mourir.

« - Kate… »

Il n'eut le temps de finir que Kate avait levé la tête, reconnaissant sa voix.

« - Rick… oh my god… c'est vous... vous m'avez retrouvée… j'ai cru que… que c'était encore eux…"

Rick lui défit les menottes, ramassant les clefs par terre. Mais, à bout de forces, elle ne put se maintenir et tomba en avant, laissant tout juste le temps à Rick d'apercevoir les blessures qui lui parsemaient également le dos. Il glapit, horrifié, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle gémit de douleur.

« - Kate… tu es toujours avec moi ? »

Un faible « oui » lui fit écho.

Il la sentit frissonner contre lui. C'était l'hiver, son pull était déchiré, et la pièce n'était pas chauffée… Il tenta de la reposer sur le tabouret, le temps d'enlever sa veste et de la lui mettre mais elle protesta, serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Non Rick… je t'en prie… pas le tabouret… je… je ne veux pas… »

Comprenant, Rick s'assit lui-même sur le tabouret, sa muse sur les genoux. Il ôta sa main du dos de Kate, la laissant se maintenir toute seule, et enleva son écharpe avant de la passer autour du cou de sa muse. Ensuite, il enleva son manteau, et aida Kate à l'enfiler tant bien que mal. Une fois l'opération réussie, il se releva, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras, trop faible pour marcher. Il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur, rencontrant cependant un « problème ». Un homme leur barrait la route, pointant une arme sur eux. Castle le reconnut comme étant le Dragon. Et dire qu'il pensait être chanceux de ne pas l'avoir croisé plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Kate enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rick, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvée, et, maintenant, il allait les tuer tous les deux, pensait-elle. Deux tirs retentirent.

Castle s'effondra, sa muse toujours dans ses bras. Kate hurla.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de poster cette suite aussi longtemps après mon premier chapitre... mais j'ai été pas mal prise par les cours, les contrôles etc... Je sais c'est pas une bonne excuse :( En italique vous trouverez les dernières lignes de la première partie.

Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires encourageants, merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça m'a fait plaisir!

Je vous mettrai le dernier chapitre plus rapidement, d'ici mercredi maximum!

Sur ce, je vous mets le second chapitre sans tarder, les commentaires sont les bienvenus! :)

* * *

_ Il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur, rencontrant cependant un « problème ». Un homme leur barrait la route, pointant une arme sur eux. Castle le reconnut comme étant le Dragon. Et dire qu'il pensait être chanceux de ne pas l'avoir croisé plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Kate enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rick, les larmes dévalant ses joues._

_Il l'avait enfin retrouvée, et, maintenant, il allait les tuer tous les deux, pensait-elle. Deux tirs retentirent._

_Castle s'effondra, sa muse toujours dans ses bras. Kate hurla._

Ce que Castle avait remarqué, mais pas Kate, ni le Dragon, c'est que Ryan était derrière le Dragon, pointant lui aussi son arme en sa direction. Il avait resserré sa prise sur Kate, en effet, cette fois, il avait vu Esposito, prêt à se jeter sur eux. Ryan avait tiré. Le Dragon avait tiré. Castle était tombé. Kate avait hurlé. L'écrivain avait vu le Dragon s'écrouler d'une balle dans le dos, et Esposito, les propulser à terre pour leur éviter la balle du Dragon. Tout ça était arrivé simultanément. Kate, elle, avait cru que son sauveur était touché.

« - CASTLE ! RICK ! » criait elle. Richard remercia silencieusement Esposito et Ryan, et leur fit signe que qu'il s'occupait de Kate.

Les gars avaient vite compris l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur boss, et lui laissèrent la voie libre, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans le coin.

« - Beckett…Kate! Calme-toi ! C'est juste Esposito qui s'est jeté sur nous pour nous protéger pendant que Ryan attaquait le Dragon !

- Tu…tu...

- Je vais bien. Viens, on va voir les secours, Gates a dû nous les envoyer. »

Kate acquiesça faiblement contre son torse, et il se releva, la portant toujours. Il l'amena jusqu'aux ambulances, et les secours prirent le relais, la lui prenant des bras avant de l'allonger sur le lit à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Il vit Kate se débattre faiblement, tout en l'appelant. Les médecins et infirmiers se tournèrent vers Castle, il monta donc dans le van précipitamment.

« - Eh, Kate, je suis là. Il faut que tu les laisses te soigner.

- Reste avec moi… j'ai… j'ai peur. »

Rick avait plus lu les derniers mots sur ses lèvres que ce qu'il les avait réellement entendus. Il attrapa donc sa main, et elle serra la sienne en retour. Les ambulanciers firent leur retour dans la camionnette, et commencèrent à désinfecter les plaies. Il sentit la main de Kate trembler et accentuer sa pression sous la douleur et les picotements. En réponse, il pressa également sa main, et y traça de petits cercles avec son pouce. Il sentit la main de Kate se détendre un peu sous la sienne, et continua donc de la caresser. Ils la firent s'asseoir afin de désinfecter son dos, et il put ainsi voir son visage, pas dans la nuit, enfin clairement. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés. Lorsqu'ils désinfectèrent son dos, sa mâchoire se crispa, ainsi que sa main dans la sienne. Il eut l'impression de voir ses yeux s'embuer, mais il ne l'aurait pas juré. Kate avait beau avoir été torturée sérieusement, et bien qu'elle semble assez affectée, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se laisserait aller en sa présence, voulant que son image de femme forte soit respectée. Il monta leurs mains liées en direction de son visage, et caressa délicatement sa joue. Elle pressa sa tête un peu plus contre sa main, y cherchant du réconfort. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel Beckett répondit. Castle fut obligé de lui lâcher la main, les médecins devaient lui désinfecter les poignets, qui avaient été blessés par les menottes. Esposito était passé, il avait trouvé son sac à main et lui avait rendu avant de s'éclipser. Lorsque ses plaies furent désinfectées, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital afin de faire des examens plus approfondis. Arrivés à l'hôpital, elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par un médecin.

On examina si ses plaies étaient profondes ou superficielles. A part le choc psychologique, aucune autre blessure que ses plaies déjà désinfectées ne fut diagnostiquée. Le médecin fit quelques points de suture sur certaines de ses blessures les plus graves. Il lui fit amener par des infirmières un bouillon qu'elle but en grimaçant, et lui prescrivit des antidouleurs, une crème cicatrisante dont elle aurait sûrement besoin, et un arrêt maladie de trois semaines qu'elle comptait bien ne pas respecter, et repartit. En attendant, Rick lança un sujet de conversation qui était important à ses yeux.

« - Kate… est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle ton père pour lui dire de rester avec toi ?

- Quoi ?! Non ! Si jamais il apprend que j'ai été… kidnappée, il ne me laissera plus jamais sans m'appeler toutes les deux heures!

- Kate, c'est ton père…

- Rick… s'il te plait. Je veux que ce soit toi qui reste avec moi. Que toi. On l'appellera quand j'irai mieux, mais si je l'appelle maintenant, il va débarquer ici.

- D'accord. J'appellerai ma mère pour lui dire de m'amener quelques affaires quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, OK ?

- Oui. Merci Castle.

- Always »

Leur moment de tendresse fut interrompu par le retour du médecin, qui annonça à Kate qu'elle devait rester jusqu'au lendemain afin qu'elle se repose. Ce fut le seul point de désaccord qu'elle eut avec le médecin. Pendant ce temps, Rick appela sa mère pour la prévenir de lui faire une valise. En tombant sur le contact « Jim Beckett », qu'il avait depuis la fusillade, il hésita. Puis, finalement fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile.

« - Allo ? Jim Beckett à l'appareil.

- Oui, Mr. Beckett, c'est Richard Castle…

- Mr Castle! Vous avez des nouvelles de ma fille? Elle ne décroche pas son portable !

- Calmez vous Mr… Kate va…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je vais chez elle !

- Non ! Elle va très bien, je suis avec elle en ce moment, enfin… elle est dans la pièce d'à côté…

- Passez la moi s'il vous plait.

- Je ne peux pas Mr, elle ne sait pas que je suis en train de vous parler…

- Mais enfin, Rick, que se passe t-il ? Où êtes vous ?

- Je vais vous dire, mais ne m'interrompez pas et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien maintenant.

- Je vous écoute.

- Cela faisait trois jours que votre fille avait disparu, on l'avait enlevée, et nous l'avons retrouvée aujourd'hui…

- Mon dieu, ma Katie…

- Elle va bien. Elle a été un peu… secouée… Mais ça ira.

- Que voulez vous dire par « secouée » ? Vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

- On l'a torturée…

- J'arrive, je vous rejoins, vous êtes à quel hôpital ?

- Non, Jim, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Je lui ai dit que je ne vous appellerais pas, elle ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je vous appelle parce que c'est votre fille et que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Très bien. Mais sachez qu'elle le saura un jour ou l'autre.

- Je ne comptais pas lui cacher très longtemps. »

Sur une dernière salutation, Rick raccrocha et, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kate, remarqua qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas rester à l'hôpital, il entreprit donc une discussion avec le médecin, exposant les faits : les incisions étaient profondes, mais seulement sur son ventre, et ce n'était pas nécessaire de la garder en observation toute le nuit il la ramènerait s'il y avait un problème, mais grâce à la crème cicatrisante, les plaies n'étaies pas censées s'infecter. Le docteur, loin d'apprécier, déclara qu'elle sortirait contre avis médical, mais qu'elle ne devait absolument pas rester seule.

Elle était encore très faible, le bouillon ne rassasiant pas vraiment, et elle avait du mal à marcher seule, ses blessures et ses points de suture la tiraillant au ventre et au dos. Il l'aida tant bien que mal à tenir debout, la portant à moitié face à son refus de prendre une chaise roulante jusqu'à un taxi. Ils passèrent par l'accueil où ils signèrent les formulaires de sortie, et, enfin, ils purent sortir de l'hôpital. Ils prirent le taxi jusque chez Kate, et pendant la route, Castle appela sa mère pour lui dire d'amener ses affaires et, le temps d'arriver à l'immeuble de Kate, ils découvrirent Martha les attendant. A peine sortie de la voiture, Kate se retrouva entre les bras de Martha, qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Kate, serrant les dents à cause de Martha qui appuyait contre les blessures de son ventre, les plus douloureuses, lui répondit que ça allait très bien. Elle avait vite compris que Rick n'avait pas dit à sa fille et à sa mère ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Martha les abandonna, puis Castle et Beckett rentrèrent dans le hall, Castle portant sa valise, et soutenant Kate de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, Rick remarqua que les jambes de Kate tremblaient et qu'elle avait le regard porté au loin.

« - Kate ? Tu m'entends ? Ca va ? Ka… »

Elle commença à basculer vers l'avant, et Rick eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle revint à elle.

« - Rick… pose moi…

- Non, sûrement pas si c'est pour que tu t'écroules à nouveau ! »

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, la portant toujours, puis fouilla dans son sac à main avant de trouver les clefs de son appartement. Il en ouvrit la porte et allongea délicatement Kate sur son canapé avant d'aller chercher sa valise restée dans l'ascenseur et de refermer la porte à clé. Quand il revint vers elle, elle avait le teint livide, elle était en train de faire un malaise.

« - Rick…

- On aurait dû rester à l'hôpital…

- J'ai faim…

- Tu… tu… mais c'est vrai, tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand, à part cette soupe infâme ?

- Chez Remy's…

- Oh mon dieu, j'appelle…

- Non, je reste la…

- … le chinois, Kate.

- Oh… »

Il s'empressa d'appeler leur restaurant chinois favori, lui disant de livrer chez Kate le plus rapidement possible, puis il se retourna vers elle. Elle grelottait. Il lui proposa de mettre des habits plus confortables, et elle acquiesça faiblement. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, et, suivant ses indications, trouva ce qui devait être son pyjama. Il redescendit, et l'aida à passer son bas de jogging et son T-shirt, puis il partit à la recherche d'un plaid, qu'il trouva sur un des fauteuils à côté du canapé sur lequel elle était couchée. Il l'en enveloppa, et entendit un minuscule « Merci Castle » avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux de nouveau, la fatigue et le manque de nourriture la submergeant de nouveau. Il tenta donc de la ramener à elle, lui caressant doucement la joue.

« - Kate… Kate… reviens, allez, réveille-toi ou j'appelle l'hôpital pour que tu y retournes ! »

Comme si son subconscient avait compris, ses yeux papillonnèrent.

« - Je me suis… évanouie ?

- Oui, encore une fois…

- Désolée…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, si je vous avais mieux protégée, vous n'auriez pas été kidnappée, vous auriez mangé, et vous ne seriez pas dans cet état !

- Hé Rick, ce n'est pas ta faute… ce n'est pas toi qui m'a kidnappée… »

Il s'était mis en tête de la maintenir éveillée et concentrée pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir de nouveau, et il comptait bien aussi s'excuser…

« - Oui, mais si je n'avais pas continué à enquêter sur votre mère après la fusillade sans que vous ne le sachiez, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

- Chut… grâce à toi, le Dragon est mort même si je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses et que tu aies fait ça dans mon dos, et je suis en vie…

- Oui mais plutôt mal en point !

- Merci Castle…ça fait… toujours plaisir ! » prononça t-elle difficilement.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, la sonnette venait de retentir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, paya le livreur et revint avec deux sacs en papier pleins de nourriture vers Kate.

« - Euh… on est combien à manger ici Castle ?

- Deux. Mais vous, ça fait trois jours que vous n'avez rien mangé, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous y mettre… et disons que ça fait aussi trois jours que je n'ai pas eu un repas convenable, et que je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui. Alors, à table ! »

Si au début, Kate n'avait pas faim, force lui fut d'admettre qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle mangeait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle se rendit aussi compte que Castle ne mangeait pas, la surveillant et lui laissant prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Je croyais que tu avais faim, Castle ?

- Oui, mais toi plus… mangez ce que vous voulez, j'ai déjà mangé une boîte de pâtes en entier !

- Castle décide toi…

- Euh… sur quoi ?

- Tutoiement ou vouvoiement ?

- Oh ! Moi je dirais tutoiement, le vouvoiement ne fait que rajouter des barrières entre nous !

- Je suis bien d'accord. On partage ? » lui demanda t-elle en lui montrant la dernière boîte de pâtes. Il accepta, et partit faire un café qu'elle s'empressa de boire.

« - Merci Castle ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu de café, je me sens mieux ! »

Il sourit largement, le café était leur marque de fabrique, et elle avait repris des couleurs depuis qu'elle avait mangé.

« - Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu non plus, il faut bien le dire ! »

Il finit sa phrase en baillant largement, ça faisait longtemps aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète ! Kate le remarqua d'ailleurs.

« - Tu es fatigué ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Dormi correctement ? Depuis que tu as disparu… avec Esposito, Ryan et Gates, on se relayait à dormir 2 heures chacun pendant que les trois autres enquêtaient sur où tu pouvais bien être retenue…

- Merci Castle. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu un jour de plus dans cet enfer. Comment tu m'as retrouvée d'ailleurs ?

- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'avais continué à enquêter sur le meurtre de ta mère après la fusillade…

- Oui.

- En vérité je l'ai fait parce qu'un Mr Smith m'a envoyé un dossier que Montgomery lui avait envoyé. Je devais t'empêcher de résoudre le meurtre de ta mère pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer. Et c'est lui qui m'a dit où te retrouver en m'envoyant un sms. Mais je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois dans un parking souterrain, et il m'a dit de ne plus le contacter pour qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé. Et je ne compte pas le recontacter. Et, Kate ?

- Mmh ?

- J'ai appelé ton père.

- Quoi ?! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire !

- C'est ton père Kate ! Il a besoin de savoir, il m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ses appels, il s'inquiétait !

- Mais maintenant ça va être encore pire !

- Non, je lui ai tout expliqué, et il m'a dit qu'il ne débarquerait ni chez toi, ni à l'hôpital.

- Hum. Merci Castle.

- Always. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et, timidement, se nicha dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, et elle se blottit encore plus entre ses bras. Soudain, il la sentit trembler.

« - Kate ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« - Je… j'ai eu tellement peur Rick… ils… ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort après que je t'ai vu te faire tirer dessus et qu'il t'ait poussé à l'eau… je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais, et j'ai eu tellement peur… Et puis tu es arrivé, et tu m'as sauvée, encore une fois… je voulais mourir, Castle. Je ne voulais plus endurer cette torture, plus rien ne me retenait.

- Il… il ne m'a pas touché, Kate. Je me suis tortillé, et j'ai juste coulé au fond de l'eau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu veux mourir. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, Kate !

- Oui, mais je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir, pour moi, j'avais raté ma chance… qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? J'aurais plongé dans l'enquête de ton meurtre, comme pour ma mère, sauf que cette fois tu n'aurais pas été là pour m'aider à m'en sortir, à me réapprendre à vivre pleinement…

- Katie… je suis en vie, tout va bien maintenant… tu es sauvée. »

Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou, et continua à sangloter encore quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, il la réconfortait, lui caressant le dos, les cheveux, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'elle se calmait et se détendait contre lui, et il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi correctement elle non plus ? Il la porta, et se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, et la couvrit tendrement. Ne résistant pas, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa muse, presque craintivement, avant de s'éloigner pour aller se doucher et se coucher sur le canapé lorsqu'il l'entendit remuer et l'appeler faiblement.

« -Castle… reste… s'il te plait…

- Je vais prendre une mini douche et je reviens, d'accord ? »

Elle murmura un « Oui » quasiment inaudible, et il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une longue douche lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais il se dépêcha, afin de ne pas faire trop attendre sa belle. Il savait que le mur était presque entièrement détruit, sinon elle ne lui aurait jamais confié avoir eu peur de ne plus le voir, et elle n'aurait pas non plus demandé à ce qu'il dorme avec elle. Une fois séché et un peu habillé, il redescendit chercher son pyjama dans la valise que sa mère lui avait amenée, et retourna dans la chambre de Kate. Il l'entendit marmonner :

« - Eteins la lumière… couloir… »

Il retourna donc dans le couloir, dans lequel il avait effectivement oublié d'éteindre la lumière avant de la rejoindre dans le lit. Elle voulut se retourner vers lui mais gémit.

« - Kate ? Tu as mal ?

- C'est rien… juste un peu des tiraillements et des courbatures… sûrement un torticolis.

-Bouge pas. »

Kate l'entendit remuer quelque peu, puis elle sentit ses grandes mains fraîches sur son cou. Elle soupira de bien être lorsqu'il commença à masser ses cervicales endolories. Elle se détendit, et sentit tout son corps s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le matelas.

Rick vit que ça la détendait, elle frissonna lorsqu'il appuya un peu plus sur son cou, trouvant son point sensible, sur lequel il insista. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était enfoncée progressivement dans le matelas, il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, et retira ses mains de sa nuque. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et cette fois, elle se retourna vers Rick sans s'arrêter à cause de la douleur. Il ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y blottit, se recroquevillant contre lui dès que ses bras se furent refermés autour d'elle. Il déposa encore une fois un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse qui y répondit faiblement, avant de lui murmurer « Bonne nuit, Kate ». Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de sa muse qui se rendormit aussitôt.

Rick ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. L'idée d'avoir failli perdre Beckett le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, et il la contempla dormir un long moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut!

Voila la suite et fin de cette fic, et pour ne pas vous décevoir, je finis dans le bisounours! :D

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais dit mercredi au plus tard... :( Je vous remets les dernières lignes de mon chapitre précédent, en espérant que la fin vous plaise!

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, et de l'avoir commentée!

* * *

_Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et cette fois, elle se retourna vers Rick sans s'arrêter à cause de la douleur. Il ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y blottit, se recroquevillant contre lui dès que ses bras se furent refermés autour d'elle. Il déposa encore une fois un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse qui y répondit faiblement, avant de lui murmurer « Bonne nuit, Kate ». Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de sa muse qui se rendormit aussitôt. _

_Rick ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. L'idée d'avoir failli perdre Beckett le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, et il la contempla dormir un long moment. _

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sereine, aussi détendue. Ses cheveux châtains reposaient sur l'oreiller encadrant son fin visage, et, étant légèrement éclairés par le clair de lune, avaient des reflets dorés. Ses lèvres étaient étirées par un léger sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais admirée si minutieusement sans être interrompu. D'ailleurs, si on s'approchait de plus près, d'autres détails sautaient aux yeux. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de larges cernes violacées, assez visibles, et ses traits étaient tirés. Lorsqu'on savait ce qui lui était arrivé, on remarquait aussi que son cou était légèrement crispé à cause d'une mauvaise posture maintenue trop longtemps. On voyait aussi que son T-shirt était remonté, laissant apparaître de grands pansements blancs sur son dos et son ventre, et ses poignets.

Castle avait longuement eut le temps de penser pendant qu'il l'observait en train de dormir. Et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu la retrouver plus tôt. A cause de sa lenteur à la retrouver, elle avait été torturée pendant trois jours, et, bien qu'elle lui ait explicitement dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute la veille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Et pour accentuer sa culpabilité, sa conscience lui rappela qu'elle avait demandé à être tuée lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire pour qu'elle veuille mourir à ce point, Kate était une battante, elle ne se serait jamais laissée intimider par la douleur physique. Cela avait dû être psychologique pour qu'elle abandonne ainsi. Il se promit de lui demander, cela pourrait l'aider à aller mieux plus vite, du moins psychologiquement. Après, il lui faudrait le temps que ses blessures guérissent pour totalement s'en remettre. Il se promit alors également de faire disparaître les larges cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, même s'il devait s'attirer sa colère.

Il dut se rendormir entre temps, car lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau l'heure, il décida qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner, mais à peine fut-il détaché d'elle et posa un pied au sol qu'elle commença à gémir et à se réveiller. Il se recoucha donc en se tournant vers elle. En la voyant s'éveiller doucement, des pensées pas très… catholiques s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit : s'il ne faisait pas disparaître ses cernes, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne dormirait pas la nuit, et qu'elle serait donc… « occupée » à faire autre chose… Il se gifla aussitôt mentalement pour avoir pensé à s'amuser avant qu'elle ne soit guérie.

Tandis que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, Kate avait eu le temps de complètement se réveiller. Elle se blottit tant bien que mal dans les bras de Rick, qui se refermèrent autour de sa taille une fois de plus.

« - Hey Kate ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas de surnom ?! Mais oui, sinon, j'ai bien dormi, je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'hier !

- Surnom ? Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ça… mais j'en ai plein en réserve ! Ma chérie, mon ange, mon amour, ma puce, ma Katie, mon petit sucre d'orge…

- C'est ça, fiche toi de moi en plus ! « Mon petit sucre d'orge » !

- Ben quoi tu n'aimes pas ? Mon petit sucre d'orge ? »

Rick déglutit bruyamment…

« - Le regard noir qui tue est de retour on dirait… on pourrait pas l'éviter… maintenant ?

- Maintenant que quoi Rick ? Je ne t'ai embrassé qu'une fois, ça ne veut rien dire, et même si on était ensemble, rien ne m'empêcherait de vouloir te coller une balle entre les deux yeux toutes les cinq minutes !

-Mais… » fit Rick, tout penaud.

Puis, il vit Kate froncer les sourcils, puis ses joues se gonfler légèrement. Enfin, ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle laissa son rire s'échapper.

« - Bravo. Très drôle. Tu m'as bien eu.

- Mais c'est tellement drôle à chaque fois, t'es tellement craquant quand tu fais cette moue toute penaude de chien battu… »

Elle sourit de nouveau, et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « Si ça ce n'est pas une invitation au… » Mais ses pensées furent subitement interrompues. En effet, les lèvres de sa chère détective s'étaient subitement collées aux siennes, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Elle se décolla en gémissant.

« - Kate ? Ca va ?

- Non ! J'aimerais bien t'embrasser un peu plus, mais des fois que tu n'aies pas remarqué, j'ai tellement mal au cou que je ne peux pas le soulever plus de trois secondes ! Tu pourrais pas te baisser ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma chère détective !

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de surnom ?

- Je…

- Non, tais toi, ne dis rien et embrasse-moi ! »

Castle se pencha, et, taquin, déposa un minuscule baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse, qui attrapa son visage avant qu'il ne le retire, et recolla ses lèvres aux siennes pour approfondir leur baiser. A bout de souffle mais heureux, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

Kate voulut entourer le cou de Rick de ses bras, mais, une fois de plus, la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle émit un grognement de frustration.

« - Tu as encore mal ?

- Oui, mais c'est bon, ça va aller si tu ne m'embrasses pas trop…, dit-elle en souriant sadiquement.

- Mais, tu sais, je peux te faire un massage comme hier soir, j'ai vu que ça te détendait…

- Mais je ne veux pas te déranger…, en son fort intérieur, elle riait bien.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout Kate… tant que je peux t'embrasser !

- Tu es aussi désesp… mmmh si… continue… oui là, plus bas… »

Kate n'avait pas finit de le taquiner qu'il avait recommencé à lui masser la nuque, comme la veille au soir. Rick l'avait bien observée la veille, et il avait un plan en tête, et il savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas protester vivement pendant le massage tellement elle y était sensible. Il commença donc à lui soumettre son idée :

« - Tu sais Kate, je pensais… oh, et puis non, tu ne seras jamais d'accord…

- Dis toujours…, articula t-elle difficilement.

- Je pensais que, tu pourrais prendre un petit congé, le temps de te remettre…

- Mmmh, marmonna t-elle, de combien de temps?

- Euh… trois semaines ?

- Quoi ?! Est-ce que tu serais en train d'essayer de me faire accepter ce fichu arrêt maladie ?! »

Kate releva brusquement la tête, réveillant au passage la douleur, qui lui fit baisser la nuque immédiatement, tandis que Rick, l'air de rien, reprenait son massage en appuyant encore plus sur les points sensibles de sa muse.

« - Arrête de bouger, tu vas avoir encore plus mal ! Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si je te demandais de démissionner !

- Rick, tu sais que certaines personnes travaillent pour vivre ?

- Disons que tu viens juste d'être torturée, que tu es plutôt fatiguée, je suis sûr que même Gates comprendra, et puis on pourrait aller se promener tranquillement, passer un week-end aux Hamptons si tu veux…

- Si ça avait été l'été, j'aurais pensé que tu voulais juste m'enduire de crème solaire… sous le soleil… brûlant…, dit Kate, achevant Rick en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je… je…

- Et ben Rick, t'as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant d'habitude… », dit-elle, se vengeant du fait qu'il ait profité de sa faiblesse pour les massages pour lui faire accepter l'arrêt maladie.

Kate avait l'impression que Rick avait cessé de respiré tellement il semblait abasourdi, ayant sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux grand ouverts. Elle, elle arborait un grand sourire de victoire.

Ne résistant plus, totalement choqué par l'audace de sa muse, Rick se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Kate gémit, au final, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Rick se décolla lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

« - Alors Kate, tu crois toujours qu'elle est perdue, ma langue ? » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille, la mordillant au passage.

C'était au tour de Kate d'être sans voix. Rick, quand à lui, changea complètement de sujet.

« - Bon, je vais faire le petit déjeuner, je compte bien te faire manger copieusement pour les trois semaines qu'il nous reste ensemble… j'espère que tu as faim, détective. Je t'attend dans la cuisine…»

Et il la laissa en plan, toujours rêveuse, état résultant du baiser de Rick et de sa question assassine. Elle finit par redescendre sur terre après un long moment, et descendit dans sa cuisine, descendant précautionneusement pour ne pas que ses blessures la tirent. Tellement lentement qu'au bout de cinq minutes, elle n'était qu'à la moitié de son escalier.

« - Ricky… tu aurais pu m'aider à sortir du lit et à descendre les marches quand même… au lieu de m'abandonner cruellement… » lui déclara t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à mi- hauteur dans les escaliers.

Elle avait dû faire une pause pour calmer la douleur, et était bien décidée à gagner cette joute de taquinerie qui avait commencée entre eux. Et la réponse de Rick fut immédiate. Kate l'entendit arriver rapidement et monter à sa hauteur, et lorsqu'il fut sur la même marche qu'elle, il la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse, la soulevant le plus précautionneusement possible, comme si elle était en cristal et qu'il avait peur de la laisser tomber. Quant à elle, elle se suréleva délicatement, tentant d'ignorer le plus possible les tiraillements que lui causait ce mouvement. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de descendre l'embrasser dans le cou, juste à sa hauteur pour ne pas souffrir. Son écrivain préféré gémit lorsqu'elle commença doucement à aspirer la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres, lui faisant un suçon. Son œuvre terminée, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la zone rouge avant de le taquiner de nouveau.

« - Ben alors, Rick ? La décoration de mes escaliers te plait tant que ça pour que tu restes à la regarder aussi longtemps ? »

Rick resserra son étreinte autour de sa belle avant de soupirer :

« - Allumeuse… Et tu te demandes toujours pourquoi je l'ai appelée Nikki Heat ? Parce que moi je le sais parfaitement… »

Kate rigola franchement à l'entente de cette phrase tandis que Rick descendait les escaliers, la portant toujours dans ses bras. Il la posa délicatement sur son canapé, l'embrassant avant de repartir dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, Kate ne tenant plus, fut obligée de satisfaire sa curiosité grandissante.

« - Tu fais quoi comme petit déjeuner ? » demanda t-elle.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un véritable petit déjeuner, les meilleurs déjeuners dont elle se souvienne depuis son entrée dans la police étant ceux que Castle lui avait amenés lors des quatre précédentes années. Hélas, elle n'eut pas de réponse, et sa curiosité resta inassouvie.

Castle arriva cinq minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains, tout en annonçant :

« - Le petit déjeuner de Madame est servi. »

Kate ouvrit de gros yeux, son appétit était subitement apparu en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Pancakes, œufs brouillés, bacon, et le café… elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça faisait autant de temps qu'il était descendu tellement elle avait repassé leur dernier baiser en boucle.

« - Tu comptes m'aider quand même ? Non pas que je doute que ce ne soit pas délicieux, mais ça en fait beaucoup quand même…

- Tatata ! Tu dois reprendre des forces et bien manger ! »

Kate ne chercha pas à discuter, elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper d'elle ou de la protéger, Castle voyait toujours les choses en grand. Elle avait beau essayer de lui cacher, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, elle adorait qu'il veille à chacun de ses mouvements, en dehors du travail bien sûr. Il l'aida néanmoins à finir le plateau lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à caler.

« - Alors Kate… tu le prends cet arrêt maladie, ou pas ? demanda Castle, redevenant sérieux.

- Hmpf. » Marmonna Beckett, ne voulant pas avouer sa défaite. Elle trouva cependant comment y trouver son avantage.

« - Je le prendrais, à condition que…, dit-elle, en lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'elle eut amené sa bouche jusqu'à son, oreille, elle murmura :

« - Ne m'appelle plus jamais… jamais… mon petit sucre d'orge ! »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle approcha ses doigts de son oreille et la tordit, histoire de bien faire passer le message.

« - AH ! Apple ! Apple ! Apple ! » cria Castle, bien que Beckett n'y soit pas allé aussi brutalement que ça.

« - C'est bon…. Je ne le ferai plus, promis ! » ajouta t-il.

Beckett rigola doucement et lui murmura, presque timidement :

« - Mais finalement, je ne suis pas contre d'autres surnoms… tant que c'est toi qui les prononces… j'ai toujours eu horreur que quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents m'appelle « Katie » ou « ma chérie »… mais toi, tout à l'heure quand tu fait une liste de surnoms… ça sonnait tellement bien dans ta bouche… et si tu le dis à qui que ce soit d'autre, comme Esposito ou Ryan, je te jure que ton oreille s'en souviendra toute sa vie ! ». Elle avait fini sa phrase en haussant quelque peu le ton, et Castle déglutit, hochant la tête, tout en la regardant tendrement.

« - Promet-moi de ne pas me tuer si je te dis…

-Si tu dis quoi ? répliqua t-elle, menaçante.

- Que je t'aime ? » répondit-il, peu sûr de la manière dont elle allait le prendre.

Et bien ce fut la surprise la plus totale. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle le regardait, la respiration coupée, la bouche à demi ouverte. Castle passa une main devant ses yeux, la secouant. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« -Kate ? Katie ? Euh… mon petit sucre d'orge ? » tenta t-il, le tout pour le tout, si ça pouvait la faire redescendre sur terre…

Elle réagit enfin, mais ne mentionna pas le surnom que Castle avait évoqué. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« - Castle… comment veux tu que je te tues alors que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas, la première fois, au cimetière tu avais oublié…

- Je sais Castle, mais…

- Tu savais ?

-Oui, mais ne m'interromps plus s'il te plait. Je… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais au cimetière, ce jour-là. Et moi, en me réveillant, je t'ai dit ne plus m'en souvenir. Mais j'avais tellement peur, Rick, je n'étais pas prête, je venais de m'être fait tirer dessus, et en plus, tous ceux que j'aime, d'amour, finissent par m'abandonner… je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes, et le meilleur moyen à l'époque, me semblait être de te mentir, pour que je t'aime en tant qu'ami, et que tu ne m'abandonnes pas…

- A l'époque ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit… mais… il faut que je te raconte depuis le début. Quand… quand je me suis faite kidnapper par le Dragon, j'étais persuadée que tu étais mort, et c'est ce qu'ils ne faisaient que me répéter. Ils voulaient que je leur révèle ce que j'avais découvert de plus sur l'affaire de ma mère, pour savoir qui tuer avant de me tuer moi… et je voulais mourir, Rick, mais je ne pouvais pas trahir mes amis… Esposito… Ryan… alors ils… ils me… torturaient. Quand vous êtes arrivés, ils venaient de m'annoncer que puisque je ne voulais pas leur répondre, c'est à Martha et Alexis qu'ils allaient s'en prendre… ils… ils m'ont dit que si je leur disais tout, ils me laisseraient partir, vivante, et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont mis les clefs de mes menottes aux pieds. Mais je m'en fichais d'en sortir vivante ! Je pensais que tu étais mort ! Plus rien n'avait de sens pour moi ! Avoir été persuadée que tu étais mort, dans ce hangar, m'a fait comprendre que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te mentant sur mes sentiments ! »

Enfin, pensait Castle, elle vide son sac, tout ce qu'elle a sur la conscience, tout ce qu'elle a enduré.

Avant de répondre, il vint se coller contre elle, et la souleva dans ses bras pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait dans son T-shirt, à présent.

« - Eh, Kate… je te le répète, comme hier soir, tout va bien. Rien n'a été fait à ma mère, Alexis, ou Ryan et Esposito.

- Oui, mais moi, je t'ai fait souffrir en te mentant…

- Katie. Regarde-moi. C'est du passé maintenant. Je ne t'en jamais voulu, et même si c'était le cas, tu serais plus que pardonnée. »

Sur ces dernières phrases, Castle avait délicatement soulevé le menton de Beckett pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Ca lui avait fait de la peine de la voir comme ça, aussi effondrée, les yeux humides, les joues noyées de larmes. Et en plus, il ne lui en avait vraiment pas voulu.

« - Je… je ne te mérite pas Castle… tu m'aimes tellement… et moi je… je t'ai tellement repoussé… »

Castle, sachant qu'elle avait enfin déversé toute sa peine, sa souffrance, et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne la calmerait vraiment, il opta pour le plus simple. Il l'embrassa.

Elle répondit au baiser avec le maximum d'amour qu'elle pouvait, elle savait qu'il lui pardonnait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à effacer son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Le baiser qu'il lui donnait était tout simplement bouleversant. Bouleversant de tendresse. Bouleversant de sincérité. Bouleversant d'_amour_. Elle savait désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent, elle monta sa main sur sa joue, la caressa, l'embrassa furtivement encore une fois, et en s'éloignant de sa bouche, lui murmura un « Je t'aime », plein de crainte. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne la repousserait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle, cette peur insidieuse qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

« Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime tellement. », lui répondit Castle.

A cette réponse, un immense poids s'envola des épaules de Beckett. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, les larmes n'avaient jamais cessé de couler depuis le début de son récit. Mais ce n'était plus le même type de larmes. Au début, c'était des larmes de peur, de la douleur ressentie, de culpabilité. Maintenant, c'était des larmes de soulagement, des larmes d'amour. Rick, une fois de plus, lui souleva le menton.

« - Ca va aller, d'accord ? Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses.

Elle acquiesça, sans pour autant que les larmes ne cessent. Rick lui passa les pouces sur les joues, effaçant les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle souriait. Pour de vrai. Pas à cause de leurs taquineries. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans ce hangar, torturée autant physiquement que mentalement, elle souriait. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bonheur faire le retour sur le visage de sa muse, sa Katie. Et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser lorsqu'il vit ce sourire atteindre ses yeux, et exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Alors il le lui dit encore une fois. Mais différemment pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais de doutes.

« - Je t'aime ma Katie. Always.

- Always. » répéta t-elle, émerveillée, avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
